paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GFreeman/Underbarrels
Underbarrels is a custom class of weapon attachments that serve as backup firearms for the player's currently equipped assault rifle or SMG. Overview All assault rifles and certain SMGs can equip an underslung shotgun or grenade launcher as a gadget that can be toggled on/off with the press of a button (see below). Underbarrel weapons can only be hipfired and have their own ammo counters. (can only be refilled via an Ammo bag) Though powerful, underbarrels have very low ammo pickup rates (2-3 pickups per shotgun shell, 4 pickups per grenade) and each refill from an ammo bag reduces the pool's content by of a full load, thus limiting their use in a firefight. Although having separate models, all underbarrel attachments in the same group are only mere reskins of each other and as such have the exact same stats. Problems : Underbarrel toggle: * Replacing grenades? * Key "4" for PC/hold D-Pad left for controller? * Gadget : Skill benefits? * Only shotgun skills? * None? : Ammunition mods? * Yes? * No? Types There are two types of underbarrel weapon: shotguns and grenade launchers. Grenade Launcher |threat = 37 |reload_min_1 = 2.8 |ammo_b_min = 0.25 |ammo_b_max = 0.65 |splash = 3.5 |launch_speed = 1250 |sights_s_min = N/A |sights_m_min = N/A |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 3.5 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = 2.9 |recoil_v_max = 3.0 |recoil_h_min = -0.5 |recoil_h_max = 0.5 }}Grenade Launchers behave similarly to the GL40, albeit weaker and have a faster overall reload. As they cannot be aimed, much of the arcing and shot placement will have to rely on the player's own visual calculations. A launcher's default model is dictated by the parent weapon it is equipped to, though this can be changed by the player to suit their preferences. Some launchers, like the BS-1 and FNH EGLM, are exclusively compatible with their default companion weapons only. M203 *AMCAR *CAR-4 *AMR-16 *Para *M308 *AK5 *Cavity 9mm *Clarion GP-30 *AK *AK.762/Golden AK.762 *Gecko 7.62 BS-1 "Tishina" *Krinkov *Valkyria FNH EGLM *Eagle Heavy M320 *Every other assault rifle. Shotgun |threat = 28 |shotgun_enter = 0.3 |shotgun_shell = 0.56666666 |shotgun_offset = 0.33 |range_min = 7 |range_max = 15 |pellets = 5 |sights_s_min = N/A |sights_m_min = N/A |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 3.5 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = 1.9 |recoil_v_max = 2.0 |recoil_h_min = -0.2 |recoil_h_max = 0.2 }}Shotguns, like Grenade Launchers, cannot be aimed, though they behave largely like an enhanced Reinfeld 880 albeit with less ammo. A shotgun's model is not dictated by the parent weapon it is equipped to, the player is given the choice between the two skins: KAC Masterkey or M26 MASS, though the Masterkey is not compatible with the Krinkov and the MASS cannot be equipped on the Cavity 9mm. Both the Masterkey and MASS take roughly the same amount of time to reload. The Masterkey is blessed with a rapid shell insert while the MASS uses a magazine. Gallery Grenade Launchers Car-4-icon-GL.png|The CAR-4 with the M203. AK762 icon-GL.png|The AK.762 with the GP-30. Krinkov icon-GL.png|The Krinkov with the BS-1. Eagle heavy-GL.png|The Eagle heavy with the FNH EGLM. Lion's Roar-GL.png|The Lion's Roar with the M320. Shotguns Car-4-icon-Shotgun.png|The CAR-4 with the M26 MASS. Car-4-icon-Shotgun2.png|The CAR-4 with the Masterkey. Category:Blog posts